Highschool of the dead Un amor inesperado
by BarbyMiki
Summary: Continua la historia de zombies, pero en este caso el romance entre Takashi y Rei nunca existió ni nunca existirá, El romance que comienza y perdura es el amor entre Saeko y Rei, una historia, de acción, amor y yuri.


Hola, este es mi primer fic publicado, espero que sea de su agrado, es un muy tierno yuri entre Saeko y Rei de highschool of the dead, este es el primer capitulo y pues es también un regalo para una persona que llevo poco tiempo conociéndola pero ella fue la que me dio ese empujonsito que faltaba para yo poder publicar mis fic, muchas gracias Gloria! Este fic te lo regalo, espero que te guste! Si les gusta subiré mas capítulos

Cap.1

*Entran Saeko y Rei sigilosamente a una casa*

Saeko: *Susurrando*Rei, ve al piso de arriba, tenemos que estar seguras de que no hay peligro

Rei: Si, ten cuidado saeko-san...

Saeko: Tu también *Cruzan miradas*

*Rei sube las escaleras y revisa los 2 cuartos y el baño, entra a un cuarto rosa y colorido*

Rei: *Se sienta en la cama dejando su arma* Este debió se el cuarto de una niña... *Suspira* tengo hambre... *Se escucha un ruido desde el armario* Ah? Hay alguien ahí!? *Se acerca, y la puerta del armario se abre fuertemente y el cadaver de una niña de unos 10 años cae sobre Rei, esta trata de morderla, rei la empuja hacia un lado y la niña pega contra la pared, rei aprovecha para tratar de buscar su arma pero la muerta agarra su pierna y busca morderla, Rei golpea su rostro con su pierna restante repetidas veces, pero esto no hace que la zombie la suelte*MIERDA!

*La puesta se abre bruscamente entrando una esbelta figura fenenina de larga cabellera morada, clavando en la cabeza de la muerta*

Saeko: REI! Estas bien? *se tira en el suelo para revisar su pierna*

Rei: S-si! Gracias saeko-san! *La abraza fuertemente*

Saeko: *Se sonroja* N-no es nada, nos estamos cuidando mutuamente, no es así? *Mirando al techo*

Rei: *La suelta* Tienes razón... *Cruza sus piernas como indios* Tenemos que avisarle a lo demás que pueden venir...

Saeko: Ya hable con ellos por el walkytalky pero se les va a hacer imposible, al parecer el idiota de Hirano hizo ruido y tuvieron que escapar, ahora están a unas 2 cuadras de donde estamos, las calles están repletas se zombies y está anocheciendo, por su seguridad se van a quedar en una casa vacía que encontraron

Rei: Esperemos que no les pase nada

Saeko: Ahora lo importante es buscar agua y comida

Rei: Iré a la cocina a ver que encuentro de comer

Saeko: Yo iré a prender la calefacción

Rei: *Sonríe y sale corriendo del cuarto y baja a la cocina*

Saeko: ... Parece una niña pequeña... *Sale y cierra la puerta del cuarto donde se encuentra la ya ahora si niña muerta, se acerca al final del pasillo del mismo piso y enciende la calefacción, de allí pasa directo al otro cuarto *Se sienta en la cama y se da cuenta que en la mesita de noche que está al lado de la cama hay una foto de la niña con los que al parecer son sus padres y se queda observandola*

Rei: *Entra silenciosamente al cuarto y va directo a Saeko* Los conoces?

Saeko: *Voltea hacia ella* No...

Rei: traje agua y un sándwich

Saeko: Gracias ponlo en la cama...

Rei: *En efecto, pone amos sándwiches en la cama* Saeko-san cuantas personas vivas crees que sigan existiendo?

Saeko: Eso importa?

Rei: claro que importa! con esas personas podríamos volver a pobl...

Saeko: *La interrumpe fuertemente* POBLAR? Quieres tener un hijo en estas condiciones? En que estas pensando!?

Rei: En nada solo que todavía hay esperanzas de poblar el mundo y volver a lo que eramos antes!

Saeko: *Furica* Rei! Si quieres tirar con Takashi puedes hacerlo sin dar excusas tontas como la que me estas dando, si necesitas mas privacidad con el te la daremos...!... (*Saeko mentalmente* Q-que pasa conmigo?... Porqué reaccione así?... Parezco u-una C-CELOSA!)

Rei: *Sorprendida* Sa-saeko-san... Estas equivocada! Entre takashi y yo no existe absolutamente nada mas que una amistad!

Saeko: ...No tienes por que darme explicaciones rei... *Mirando a otro lado*

Rei: Tienes razon... *Se levanta de la cama y va al armario, saca un par de camisetas y unos shorts cortos que encontró, le da unos a saeko, y empieza a desvestirse*

Saeko: E-ESPERA! Deja que me salga!...

Rei: Saeko-san! Jajajajajajajaja no me digas que te da vergüenza!

Saeko: *Se pone roja* ... U-un poco...

Rei: Neeeeee ni que fuera un hombre jajajajajajaja Ambas tenemos lo mismo no es así!? *Se agarra sus senos* Tu tienes estos, pero mucho mas grandes!

Saeko: *Mas roja* Que cosas dices Rei!

Rei: Queeee! No es mentira! *Le agarra los senos a Saeko* Son enormes!

Saeko: R-rei me da cosquilla! Jajajajajajaja

Rei: Ah siii! *Empiesa a hacerle cosquillas con sus senos*

*Ambas empiezan a jugar hasta que Rei cae en la cama debajo de saeko y se miran un rato*

Saeko: *La mira a los ojos* Todos pensamos que takashi y tu tenían algo

Rei: *También la mira* ...No... La persona que deseo no está a mi alcance, no creo que me preste atención...

Saeko: Está muerto?

Rei: No... Y-y tu saeko-san?...

Saeko: S-si...

Rei: Queeeeeee!? de verdad!? Quien es!? Donde Está!?

Saeko: ... Está aquí...

*Y le da un beso apasionado a rei en los labios, esta queda en shock pero no pasa mucho tiempo en el que se deja llevar, cierra sus ojos y le corresponde el beso*

Bien! Fin del Capitulo 1! Por favor si es de su agrado déjenmelo saber para así publicar el 2do capitulo, hasta la proxima! 3


End file.
